I Don't Get Ill
by jennypc
Summary: Sebastian gets ill and Blaine takes care of his boyfriend


_**Pairing -**__** Seblaine**_

_**Summary -**__** Prompt -Sebastian gets ill and Blaine takes care of his boyfriend**_

_**Words -**__** 2275**_

_**Rating -**__** T**_

_**Authors notes -**__** Ok so this is in response to a prompt i got a few days back. I hope you like! **_

"Seb?" called Blaine, down the hallway, as he closed the warbler's front door behind him. "Are you here?"

He waited for a reply but got no answer. He had tried ringing Sebastian several times that morning but it had gone straight to answer phone each time, so he had decided that he would go see him. He knew that he was alone, which is why he let himself in, Sebastian wouldn't mind as once again his parents were away on business.

As he wandered along the grand hallway, he poked his head into the lounge and kitchen to check that Sebastian wasn't hiding before he turned to climb the curved wooden stairs.

"Seb?" called Blaine, more cautiously this time, slowly ascending each step. Usually his boyfriend would have answered by now and the fact that he hadn't worried Blaine a little. There was no answer again and hardly any sound emanating from the Smythe household, which was out of the ordinary.

More often than not Sebastian would have music blasting out of his bedroom, as well as the kitchen and usually leave the TV playing in the background. He said it was because he forgot to turn things off, however Blaine secretly believed that it was because it made him feel like others were in the house, causing him to forget that he was alone all the time.

When reaching the landing he made his over towards Sebastian's bedroom door that was pushed too and knocked lightly hoping for some response. He didn't want to just barge in. Again there was no answer and Blaine contemplated turning around and leaving when at the last second he heard a ruffle of bedcovers come from the room and a stifled cough.

"Seb?" he questioned once again, only to be answered by more ruffling and another, quieter cough, followed by a sneeze.

Blaine pushed the door open, infront of him, on the bed, was a mound of bed covers and poking out of the bottom, the only thing signalling that there was anyone in the bed at all, were two sock covered feet.

Blaine moved over to the bed and looked down at the cover for several moments before slowly pulling them back towards him. He was greeted by a moan and the sight of Sebastian, dressed in flannel pyjama bottoms and a fitted grey t shirt, his hair dishevelled, head hidden, tightly hugging his spare pillow to his chest.

"Mmmm" came a muffled grumble of incoherent words.

"What?" asked Blaine, smiling down at his boyfriend, who he thought at this moment, looked adorable in his sleeping stupor.

"I said 'don't'" Sebastian grumbled, turning his head and lifting his eyes to meet Blaine's, a scowl on his face.

Blaine's smile left his lips as he saw his boyfriend and the bags under his eyes. Now that Blaine looked closer, he could tell that Sebastian was ill.

"Jesus, Seb. You look awful." Blaine exclaimed, a worried look crossing his face.

"Thanks Killer, you don't look too good yourself." came a quick witted reply from the Warbler, the usual confident tone missing from his voice. "I'm fine." He reassured and rolled his eyes as Blaine continued to scan his body and the room for any indication of what was wrong.

Once he had stopped looking around the bedroom, noticing the tissues scrunched up by the side of the bed, the large glasses of water and several bowls that he was sure had once contained soup, he turned back to Sebastian and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're poorly!" he stated, an annoyed look crossing his face at the fact that Sebastian hadn't told him earlier.

"Am not." mumbled the Warbler as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and pulled the cover back up to his chest, avoiding any eye contact.

"Look at you!" Blaine exclaimed, "It's 2pm on a Saturday and you are in bed, surrounded by soup bowls and dirty tissues, cuddling your pillow! You're ill."

"I wasn't cuddling my pillow! Who cuddles their pillow?" replied Sebastian in a disgust, narrowing his eyes, causing Blaine to let out a little chuckle at the fact that it was the pillow comment that Sebastian had focused on.

"Ok, ok but you are ill." Blaine stated. "You have bags under your eyes, your nose is as red as a tomato and if you were feeling normal, your hair would not look like that" Blaine said pointedly and waved his fingers in the direction of Sebastian's forehead.

"I don't get ill." Sebastian said matter of factly before letting out a squeak of a sneeze.

Sebastian frowned to himself and then pushed himself forward so that he was only a few inches away from Blaine. "Hello, you." He said in his most seductive tone, raising his eyebrows, trying to draw the attention away from his apparent illness. He reached out and cupped Blaine's cheek and leaned in to kiss the shorter boy, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his chest, pushing him backwards down onto the bed.

"Don't even think about it, Smythe." warned Blaine, playfully, to show that he wasn't annoyed. "I don't want your germs!"

"I'm not ill!" exclaimed Sebastian, lifting his arms into the air and letting them drop onto the bed next to him in a dramatic fashion. The sudden erratic motion of contact as his arms hit the bed set off a coughing fit inside his chest, which at first he tried to hold in, but failed miserably and ended up hunched over coughing into his hands.

Blaine waited patiently until he had finished, before stating, "Not ill? You are a liar, Sebastian Smythe. A big fat liar!" to which he received another glare and a grumble as Sebastian scooted down into the bed once again, pulling the cover over his head.

After five minutes Sebastian had fallen asleep and Blaine left him alone and kept himself busy in the house, he wasn't going home and as Sebastian had drifted off, he had asked Blaine to stay, something which he would probably deny at a later date, just like the pillow cuddling incident.

Four hours later, he decided that it was probably best that he went and checked on his boyfriend, he took him some food and a drink. He made his way up the stairs, balancing the tray as best as he could, which contained both his and Sebastian's dinner.

When he entered the room, Sebastian was already moving in the bed, he had obviously heard Blaine coming. "B?" came a mumble from beneath the mountain of sheets.

"Yeah. I've made you some food."

"Uhhhh" came another groan, this time of repulsion at the idea of having to eat anything. "What is it?"

"Soup." stated Blaine simply as he moved over to the bed and placed the tray on his lap. "Come on, sit up."

Sebastian pushed the covers away from him, he looked tired and pale in the face. He looked away from Blaine and down at the soup, an embarrassed look appearing.

"You ok?" Blaine asked, trying to look his boyfriend in the eye.

"Mmhmm, I'm just worried it won't stay down. I don't fancy you seeing my spew my guts up." Sebastian admitted and looked up at Blaine giving him a half-hearted shrug. "I was sick seven times last night."

"Says the boy who isn't ill." chuckled Blaine, smiling as to not upset Sebastian but pleased that he was admitting that he wasn't well and finally accepting help.

Blaine moved over sat on the other side of the bed and both boys ate their soup together. Sebastian managed to keep it down but it took him twice as long to eat as he had trouble swallowing. Once he was finished, he pushed himself back down into the bed.

"You should drink this" Blaine prompted, pointing to a large glass of water.

"No." Sebastian said stubbornly.

"Seb, it'll make you feel better."

"No."

"Fine. Are you going to sleep?" asked Blaine.

"No." mumbled Sebastian, feeling sorry for himself. "If I sleep anymore I'll go into a sleep coma!"

"Okay." Blaine responded and made a move to get up from the bed but was stopped as he felt a cold hand reach out and latch onto his wrist.

"Will you keep me company?" Sebastian asked in a small defeated voice.

Blaine smiled at him and lifted his hand to his boyfriend's hair, combing his fingers through it very lightly. "Of course I will, babe."

The hours that followed were spent with Sebastian and Blaine chatting, watching TV and several trips to the toilet for Sebastian to be sick. Blaine stayed with him and kept him company, rubbing his back and supporting him as he slumped over the toilet. As much as Sebastian hated Blaine seeing him so weak, he didn't moan, he just accepted the help, realising that he didn't want to be on his own and that Blaine was the only person he would want with him.

Once they had finished in the bathroom, both boys climbed into the bed. Blaine forced Sebastian to drink several pints of water, which he did reluctantly as well as several different types of tablets.

"I hate swallowing tablets." He mumbled as he swallowed the third one.

"Why don't you pretend it's something else?" Blaine said and wriggled his eyebrows at Sebastian. "You're good at swallowing."

Sebastian let out a laugh, the first time in several hours, causing a coughing fit to commence followed by several sneezes.

"Don't talk dirty to me, Killer. It obviously doesn't agree with my current state." He grumbled once the coughing fit had dispersed.

"Sorry." replied Blaine, finding it difficult not to laugh at his boyfriends obvious annoyance at the whole situation.

They continued to joke and talk until it was 12am when Sebastian finally drifted off to sleep. They had agreed that Blaine would stay the night and he read until he was tired and went to sleep himself.

The next morning Blaine was woken by the bed moving underneath him. He grumbled to himself, before remembering that Sebastian was ill and may need him. As he pushed his eyes open slowly he was greeted by his smiling boyfriend gazing down at him.

"Morning, killer!" Sebastian sang in an excited voice, his eyes looked much healthier and his face had returned to its normal colour. The only thing that appeared to be the same was Sebastian's outfit.

"What time is it?" asked Blaine, rubbing his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

"Time for me and you to have some kisses and cuddles without me being sick" replied Sebastian, "I feel so much better."

Blaine chuckled to himself as he looked up at his boyfriend who was now sat cross legged on top of the covers, watching him eagerly. He let out a laugh and dropped his head back down onto the pillow. The next thing he felt was Sebastian on top of him, the heat of his body pressing into him through the sheets.

"Thank you" Seabastian stated honestly, looking down at Blaine with love in his eyes.

"You are welcome, cuddles!" Blaine joked, grinning up at Sebastian.

"I was not cuddling that pillow!" Sebastian exclaimed and before Blaine had chance to respond, the taller boy's lips were on him. Tongues were dashing this way and that, in and out. The kiss was hungry, as though Sebastian hadn't kissed him in weeks; when in fact in reality it had been a mere 36 hours.

Sebastian hands roamed over the covers trying to find a gap in which he could slither his fingers in between the sheets to touch Blaine's body. After several attempts he sat up and pulled the cover roughly away before returning to his kissing, his hands exploring every part of his boyfriend.

"Well, I can see you are back to your normal self." Blaine said in-between the kisses and moans that escaped both of them

"Mmmm, what was it you said about swallowing last night?" Sebastian asked, pulling back once again so that he could look down at Blaine.

Blaine let out a laugh thinking about their conversation the previous night. What followed however was not as funny. A sneeze, then a cough and then several more exploded from his chest.

Sebastian quickly scooted off him and stood up by the side of the bed looking down at his boyfriend, fingers raised to his lips to cover his mouth.

After the coughing had passed, Blaine looked up at Sebastian with narrowed eyes. "It obviously doesn't agree with my current state." He said, mimicking the words Sebastian has said to him the night before.

"I swear to god, if you have passed your germs on to me Seb…." He started, only to be interrupted by another of his own sneezes.

Sebastian found the whole situation ironically funny. He watched, mouth covered with a hand now, to stop the smile from showing on his lips as Blaine sank into the bed and pulled the covers over his head, grumbling and trying to muffle the sneezes that kept coming.

"B?" questioned the Warbler.

"What?" snapped Blaine from under the covers.

"Do you want a pillow to cuddle?" joked Sebastian, a chuckle erupting from his throat as he sat down on the bed again to comfort his boyfriend.

"I hate you" came a quiet and muffled reply.

"No you don't, you love me." said the taller boy as he pulled back the cover to reveal his boyfriend sulking and with a cheeky glint in his eye he concluded, "Don't worry, I'll look after you."


End file.
